


Party Party PARTYYY

by Roery



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Bowel pain, Crack, Every single time, Explosions, Gen, Party, Party Gone Wrong, Silence, Taka is confused, Uncomfortable stares, Vainglory, When flush don't work, game, godamnit flicker, magic bombs, references, taka is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roery/pseuds/Roery
Summary: "Hehehehe” flicker snickered, as he rubbed his little furry paws together in delight, marveling at the magnificence that was his newest creation. He had successfully created a bomb that could completely change someone's personality drastically. And couldn't wait to show it off to everyone at the upcoming party that Celeste was holding. The only worry he had was that he hoped no one would bump into him and cause it to explode while he was there.





	Party Party PARTYYY

“Hehehehe” flicker snickered, as he rubbed his little furry paws together in delight, marveling at the magnificence that was his newest creation. He had successfully created a bomb that could completely change someone's personality drastically. And couldn't wait to show it off to everyone at the upcoming party that Celeste was holding. The only worry he had was that he hoped no one would bump into him and cause it to explode while he was there.

And now flicker immediately regretted every single decision that he had made, watching in horror as a blonde headphone wearing boy came flying towards him upon being spit out by a certain foreboding creature by the name of grumpjaw. And as the boy came crashing towards flicker in slow motion, flicker saw all of his genius creations flash before his eyes in an instant. “Oh no, I'm going to become stupid now.”

BOOM 

“Blurgh” Taka’s eyes opened with a snap, upon being woken by a really loud explosion noise. Oh god, how Long has he been sitting on the toilet trying to relieve himself of his load. So much time has passed that he had fallen asleep. When his bowels were finally free again, Taka stood up and pressed the flush button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nope, dormant. 

“... alright then, I'll just… be on my way.” Taka mumbled to himself, poking his head out of the cubicle to check for any incoming personale. And with quick and swift movement, Taka smoothly ushered himself out of the toilet. 

As he stepped foot out onto the party grounds once more, Taka noticed Vox standing beside the toilet entrance with his arms folded. Suddenly recalling the loud explosion noise that he had heard moments ago, Taka decided to ask Vox about it. 

“Hey you know just now, something exploded right?” Taka questioned while hopping over to Vox. 

He was expecting a reply from the blonde party animal, but all he got was silence, and a cold empty stare. 

“... uhm… Vox?” Taka tried again. 

Vox merely continued to look at him with a piercing stare, which made Taka slightly uncomfortable. For once, he was the one who felt like turning tail, literally, and running away. 

“Never mind… Enjoy yourself… i Guess?” Taka said as he slowly backed away. Well that was weird, he thought. But he was still curious about the loud explosions that had scared the shit out of him… once again, literally. Spotting blackfeather nearby, Taka decided to try asking again. “Hey what happened? You know, with the explosions and stuff.” 

“Ugh… girls are such insolent creatures.” Black feather replied, with his eyes closed, as if He didn't hear the question, swiping his hair back in a single smooth swoop.

“Pardon me?” Taka was rather taken aback by the words that blackfeather had just uttered. Never in his life had he imagined that Blackfeather… the flirt king himself, would say something bad about girls. 

“I said… girls are so obscene! I hate them.” Blackfeather repeated himself, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, opening one eye to peek at the person he was talking to. Suddenly, Blackfeather’s face brightened up, as with swift precise movements, pointed his finger right at Takas face, and lightly booped his nose. “Why hello, you there, handsome lad. Yes you, on the other hand, interested in a date?” Blackfeather winked, with a rose between his teeth. 

When did the rose get there? And the more importantly. What did he just say? While trying to wrap his mind around the situation that was happening, Taka noticed blackfeather leaning in for a kiss. 

“NO!” Taka screeched as he hurriedly backed away from the man who was attempting to smooch him, looking around at Phinn for help. 

However, phinn payed him no attention. In fact, phinn was radiating a deep black killer aura, with a cake knife in hand, and Taka was pretty sure that Phinn’s eyes were glowing red, along with the little white bird, Susie, who sat menacingly atop of Phinn’s head, acting like a watchtower. 

WHAT WAS HAPPENING??!! Taka screamed internally, as he started scurrying to escape Blackfeather. Suddenly, a huge shadowy figure of a woman appeared in front of Taka. “Oh shit…” Taka thought, as he clenched his teeth upon watching the figure raise both hands. However, He had the shock of his life, when the big figure gave him a warm bear hug, picked him up, smothering and patting his head. 

“FLOOFYYY!” Rona sang happily, as she patted Takas head, and ran her hands through his long fluffy tail. 

“NO PUT ME DOWN!!” Taka screamed as he attempted to slip out of Rona’s tight iron hug. He could feel himself getting petted, from head to toe. And Taka was not okay with it. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from behind him, craning his neck to see Glaive, scratching himself behind the ear. Taka watched, rather intrigued as Glaive sat down on the grass and made a Soft purring sound, Occasionally nyaning and attracting unwanted attention. Upon spotting the even more huggable figure, Rona dropped Taka like a stuffed toy, and jumped up to assault the unsuspecting Glaive. Hopefully his new found nine lives was enough to withstand Rona’s onslaught of pats and hugs. 

"Thank god..." Taka sighed with relief and turned around to apologise to his saviour. But Taka noticed that Glaive was actually enjoying the attention from the large woman.

“Hey baby… where are you going?” Taka heard, as he turned around to see in horror that Blackfeather had apparently followed him. 

“Not today… Not like this.” Taka mumbled to himself, as he quickly somersaulted away. The entire situation has left him baffled, as he did not know what was going on. Why was happening? Am I being pranked? He thought, as he continued running to escape Blackfeather.

**Author's Note:**

> The toilets repelled effects. Rip Taka.   
> Thnx for reading! <3


End file.
